Animals
by geea2
Summary: A one-shot based on the Maroon 5 song "Animals" with everyone's favorite couple!


The song had a sweet bass line. It wasn't really her style of music but it was so damn popular at the moment that she couldn't seem to avoid it. As she stared at the engine in the busted Pontiac Firebird she felt her hips swaying back and forth. Every lyric seemed to speak to some inner part of her that was purely animalistic. She didn't know herself well enough yet to know if it was a familiar feeling. It had been months since she had returned with Dom to L.A. She still remembered very little. She'd had a few flashbacks that had thrown her through a loop each time even as they revealed another layer of her life.

Once while sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a car magazine as Mia made breakfast she had sucked in a deep breath as she saw the same kitchen only in a haze of memory. Mia had been significantly younger, maybe fifteen, but all ready with the promise of her adult feminine gorgeousness. Letty herself had been in the same chair, her left arm aching, and she knew it was because she had been in a fight. Her opponent had been thoroughly beaten but as Vince had pulled her from the girl she had managed to slice Letty's arm with the broken beer bottle that had prompted the fight. Mia's knuckles were bruised as she washed her hands. As the girl had sliced Letty Mia had thrown one hell of a right hook to defend her best friend. In the present Letty had smiled as she remembered Mia's ferocious promise that she would beat the living hell out of the girl if she ever showed her face at one of her house parties again.

Another time Letty had woken in the bedroom she shared with Dom. It had been pitch black in the familiar yet new room. Dom was wrapped around her, holding her to him protectively even in sleep. With a deep breath that contained the spicy scent of the most exciting man she had ever known she remembered a night spent in that very room when they hadn't left for hours. She felt the ache between her legs, proof of how long and hard they had went at it. A younger Dom with his newly acquired prison muscles. Hours after returning home he had almost ruined her for life with the intensity and fever he had taken her over and over. She remembered him waking from a postcoital nap and gazing at her with sleepy eyes, "I missed you Letty."

As she listened to the powerful purr of Dom's engine a few days after in the big garage she remembered waking up in their bed, the sound of the waves of the ocean so close, and realizing that he had left her. She felt her stomach drop and her chest clench. She felt the frustration of knowing that this wasn't an argument where she was allowed to have a voice. She felt mad. She felt the sadness so keenly that Dom had risen from his car, a frown on his face, as she realized that she was crying. When he was close enough to her she slapped him across the face. He just turned back to her, his face already scalded and red. No need for questions, he knew what she had remembered.

The last flashback had been weeks ago. And now as she worked on her newest vehicular love interest she felt the song blaring from the massive speakers and it set her free from her thoughts for the moment. She shouldn't be in the garage so late, it was nearly midnight. She definitely shouldn't have her music so loud in the quiet neighborhood, it was only a Tuesday after all. But the music captured her and it was too much effort to stop herself. She swung her hips in the air and took a long sip of Corona, the only beer she had ever drank even with her memories gone.

With her hands in the air she drew them down slowly and pulled her hair band out. With the release of her hair around her shoulder she continued down, rubbing the side of her breasts and waist. She two stepped as she swayed, dancing around the front of her car. And as she danced his eyes found her figure in the dimly lit garage. He knew that she didn't know he was there yet.

Could she possibly know how incredibly beautiful she was to him? How the presence of her just breathing the same air as him could come close to shattering him daily? She couldn't know that he had been semi-erect for months. She couldn't know that he waited for her to remember just for one instant what they'd had. She already felt that unspoken connection that was as thick and real as their flesh and blood. She remembered the range of emotions they always invoked in one another, verging on completely bipolar. But she hadn't remembered what it had been like; the glue that kept them together when he was a fucking idiot and she was a fucking bitch.

He crept closer to her. He could smell her. Her scent was a mix of motor oil and lavender. No perfumes. The lavender itself was only because she used the homemade soap her grandmother sent from Mexico. She smelled as she always had. His cock grew heavier. The need grew palpably. He watched her swing her hips as the song erupted in a howl. He felt like a wolf. All instinct and need, scenting his one true mate. Needing to claim her as wildly as they had always been.

Letty gasped out loud as two hands gripped her hips and pulled her back to an aching obvious erection. She swung around wildly but the hands weren't just huge they were strong as steel. She wasn't going anywhere.

"You think that you can run from me, from this, forever? Just because you remembered one event in our lives together doesn't mean you remember the whole story."

His words were apologetic but his voice wasn't. His left hand shifted to cover her pelvis as his right hand rose slowly up over her waist, squeezing briefly. And then his hand was tracing up past her breast, plucking her nipple, like he had known she wouldn't be wearing a bra. His touch was slow but very well placed. He always knew where to touch her. But this was different. Every time they had been together since arriving in LA he had made love to her reverently. He was obviously just so joyous to be with her again. Now he was quick, purposeful, and even wild.

His hand slid further up to her chin, holding it tight as he tilted her head and bared her neck to him. He didn't kiss her. He smelled her skin and then with aching slowness licked her pulse point. Her body began to melt right at that moment. It wasn't a quick lick, a taste. It was a long swipe with his mouth wide, a feast. His left hand pushed her harder against his erection and then roughly cupped her aching pussy. He gripped her so hard that she went to her tippy toes.

"Feel this, baby? Feel what I'm doing and how you're feeling. I know your head doesn't remember this but I know your body will."

Before she could ask what he meant he pushed her roughly against the car, not enough to bruise her but enough to make her breath puff out in surprise. She felt him grip her skin tight wife beater in the back before ripping in right down the middle exposing her back to the sticky warmth of the California night. He continued swiftly, roughly dragging her jean shorts down. She sensed his smile as he slapped her ass, "you never did find a reason for underwear."

"What are you trying to prove," Letty asked.

Her words prompted a snort from him. Dom pushed her down again until her breasts were smashed against the hood of the car. The coolness of it made her nipples painfully hard. She waited endless seconds for him to make a move, for her body to do whatever it was that he was waiting for. As she laid there she grew furious, and continuously wet, but still so very angry. Finally she tossed her legs back attempting to kick him where it would hurt. His legs clamped together immediately, catching her legs.

His mouth came to her ear as he chuckled, "tried that move before baby, get some new material."

"What the fuck are you trying to prove," she asked again.

He slid one finger down her ass crack before sliding it between her thighs, touching her from the back and obviously feeling her wetness. He kissed her ear this time, "I've got a lot I need to prove to you Letty because you deserve it. But tonight, this isn't about that, it's about waking you up to the reason why we both made it to this point."

And then he was finger fucking her with that thick calloused finger. It was a shock. She groaned because she couldn't help herself. Her emotions were so varied but one thing was astoundingly clear, she was turned on. She had sensed this complete sexual dominance in Dom. She had felt it even as he had loved her so thoroughly with his body in worship. Now though he used her body for his own pleasure even as it deepened her own. He was so purely alpha, wanting to own her body.

"Spread," he demanded. She spread her legs immediately. And then he added another finger and she was trying to pump her ass back at him, desperate for the right rhythm and pressure to go over the edge. But he held his hand on her back giving her little control. He was going too slow. Taking forever to bury those fingers to the hilt and then curving them as he withdrew to nail that sweet spot inside again and again. His voice was hoarse, "tell me."

Tell him what, she wondered. "More!" Now she was demanding. It was too slow. It felt too intense. She needed him to take her over the edge so she could think again.

He withdrew his fingers and smacked her ass in earnest. The pain melted to warmth almost immediately. She turned her head to glare at him in profile. His response was to turn her swiftly, he pushed her back toward the car, commanding again, "spread."

"Fuck you," she replied. She gripped his shirt, pulling with all of her strength but he remained with his lower half pushed to her but still standing up.

"I run this show Letty," he told her.

She looked into his eyes for answers. Had the woman she had been just waited passively for her man to ravage her? Maybe on some occasions but certainly not in this situation when he was so obviously trying to prove that they had a sexual element that was unprecedented.

She rose up to her elbows, watching him with eager dark eyes, "then feel free to run this show on your knees with your face between my thighs."

When he didn't move or respond she felt her eyebrow raise as if on its own accord. She prompted, "now."

He roughly grabbed up her thighs and then bent over until he was in her face, "I'm going to eat you alive."

And he did. He shoved those impossibly huge shoulders between her legs, pinning her down, and punished her impudence with a severe tongue lashing. She felt her all ready sensitive body working its way toward nirvana. God, how she wanted to grind her pussy against his mouth. Wanted some semblance of control. But he was so strong, so impossible to move.

"Tell me Letty," he demanded again.

"What the fuck do you want to know," she screamed back.

He shoved his tongue in deep, eating her up like Thanksgiving dinner, "say it."

"I don't know," she replied again. She was so close.

He stopped and got into her face, yanking her legs up onto his forearms as he pistoned his cock into her suddenly, "yes you do! Say it!"

He fucked her furiously, giving her absolutely no quarter and no softness. Finally free to move she met his thrusts with fervor, desperate to finally come. The sound of their flesh pounding against one another and the car as the bass of the song beat a tempo over them was only amplified by his grunts into her neck. And it was that moment that made her smile as she finally felt her body tighten and then spasm. She bit him as her pussy milked him and finally screamed, "I love you."

After she had milked him of every drop of his love, when he finally stilled above her, she felt his wet kiss to her collar bone, "I told you you would remember."

And she did remember. The thrill of the hunt. The mix of erratic emotions. The frustration of building up their pleasure. The relief of melting into one another. Their love.


End file.
